


【原創】無性戀誤診者的X生活Misdiagnosed Asexual(ML)與溫柔待我Love Me Tender(LM)兩篇PWP

by YoyoLin



Series: 君之墮 His Great Fall番外PWP*2 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Greg Lestrade, Bottom Mycroft Holmes, M/M, Misdiagnosed Asexual Mycroft, Office Sex, PWP, Top Greg Lestrade, Top Mycroft, Top Mycroft Holmes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoyoLin/pseuds/YoyoLin





	1. 【原創】無性戀誤診者的X生活Misdiagnosed Asexual (ML/PWP,君之墮番外1)

**【原創】無性戀誤診者的X生活Misdiagnosed Asexual (ML/PWP,君之墮番外1)**

這是君之墮這篇的番外,因為都是肉所以額外發了避免影響正文分級

正文在此不看也不會影響吃肉的

[【原創】君之墮 His Great Fall(ML/HW無差,麥哥中心治癒接403)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575013/chapters/41421893)

 

這邊是Mycroft Top

 

麥是被診斷的無性戀是君之墮裡面提過的,但那是誤診,只是寫上MI6檔案了而已,麥後來遇到探長就發現自己並不是完全的無性戀只是很邊緣的有性戀而已(99%時候是無性戀的人)  
E是MI6的長官,Rudi曾是E的上司  
  
14K字數的肉文,但寫這篇的時間寫普通文我大概能寫到五萬字跑不掉.......  
\-----------------------------------------  
Mycroft在MI6和MI5的檔案中都有被註記是個無性戀，非常徹底受過考驗的那種，從他二十出頭歲停止使用假名為Rudi清掃門戶並和後來MI6的領導者E(Emma)同盟後他沒有少遇過試圖色誘惑者想靠著和他發展浪漫關係的假象來獲得情報和他的弱點的人，這些很多都是來自內部，因為他身分的特殊性和他的背景幾乎是刻意被清洗過的空白，很多人都想從他這裡挖出料來，也有很多是對他的測試  
  
E後來簡直懶得理這些無聊的安全檢查手段，他很清楚福爾摩斯家有些人就是徹底的跟人類感情絕緣，他暗戀了Rudi一輩子他很清楚，E只有針對史莫伍德女士提出過警告， Mycroft討厭別人的親近，更別提是這種幾乎性騷擾的追求方式了， Mycroft有過把太過積極色誘他的人打進醫院的紀錄，雖然那是二十多年前的事情了，但那差不多讓他檔案上無性戀的這項註記變成永恆了  
  
針對 Mycroft性向挖掘的人不少，因為男色女色確實是非常有用的武器，如果知道該派出哪一個會省下很多麻煩，來自內部的人做得比較過分點，讓 Mycroft參加設活動讓他喝多了還在他的飲食裡面下了威爾鋼，之後派男女各一人去引誘他，這件事後來以 Mycroft把元凶踢出MI5為告終，他只是去廁所調整了褲子走回來把人趕走繼續參加活動而已  
  
內部審核甚至挖出 Mycroft18歲的時候的醫生紀錄，當時 Mycroft曾經去看過醫生，原因是他對任何人都沒有產生慾望的感覺，他懷疑自己賀爾蒙異常，但檢查結果是一切正常，他就只是個對人類無感的健康成年男性，醫生甚至說這種特質讓他非常適合聖職，畢竟神父本來就得守身了  
  
最後醫生筆記上有寫建議如果患者真的很困擾該去看身心科，因為他應該是性冷感或者無性戀，這份醫生筆記也在MI6檔案裡， Mycroft默許他們放的，他已經受夠被騷擾了  
  
Mycroft也曾經被以為是個裝Gay或者裝紳士的直男，因為他手下職員的性別比例一直比較接近1:1甚至女性有時候比較多，他被調侃的時候說了一句後來在MI5內部不斷應證的金句  
“永遠相信一個下體流血七天不死的生物超過下體充血大腦就缺血的蠢貨”  
  
  
Mycroft也深信自己確實是個無愛情者，他知道他不算是無性戀，他有生理需求(很低)但他並不喜歡跟別人有親密接觸(實驗過，男女性都有，各一次後就徹底確定了，他寧可自己來)，無性戀是幾乎沒有情慾的人，但會對情感上有需求，他則是相反，他有正常的生理需求但沒有過任何戀愛感  
  
這些假設一直到他對雷斯垂德探長產生莫名的情感才被推翻，他自己都很難解釋原因，但後來他倒是找到了合理的解答，他應該算是Graysexual，基本上是個無性戀但有可能會出現有性戀的狀態  
  
Greg則對這些都沒什麼概念，他只知道 Mycroft不喜歡過度親密的接觸，比如搭肩，他也不知道該怎麼何人交往和發展私人的情感，他和 Mycroft約會也過了幾次才真的親上，如果他調情的太明颷url=home.php?mod=space&uid=255602]@[/url] Mycroft還會對他用起社交辭令因為他不知道該做何反應  
  
他們第一次上床是在他Greg終於逮到了一夥在歐洲流竄的珠寶搶匪後他終於有了休息時間而 Mycroft正好處理完了一起人質危機回國， Mycroft邀請他到他其中一個住所吃晚餐  
  
Mycroft帶了義大利餐廳的外賣開了瓶紅酒，他們都喝得有點多  
A kiss gone too far and they end up on the floor   
  
「Don’t」 Mycroft抓住了正在解開他扣子的手  
「喔，抱歉我以為你也…」Greg正跨在 Mycroft腰上，他有種瞬間酒醒的感覺  
「不，你可以繼續」 Mycroft躺在地上拉住了正要站起來的Greg  
「你只是不想讓我脫你的衣服?」Greg揚起一邊眉毛  
「…you wouldn't like it」 Mycroft說  
  
自信問題是Greg當時第一個想法，但就他看來 Mycroft身材不是太差，所以他當時曾經以為他是不是有刺青或者大範圍的傷疤  
  
「如果你不想我們可以看電視，或者聊天之類的」Greg說「我也能先回去，你出差回來應該也很累，我明天放假我可以明天再來找你」  
「Stay」 Mycroft抓著他的手說「Please」  
「OK」Greg同意了「我們先起來吧，剛剛才感覺地板有夠冷的」  
  
他們後來看了電視，洗澡前 Mycroft找了睡衣給他  
「你要睡哪?」 Mycroft敲了浴室門問  
  
「…Sorry what?」Greg關掉了水  
「你打算睡..」 Mycroft問到一半被打斷  
「你是選項之一嗎?」Greg回  
「…………….」浴室外一陣安靜  
「呃…我講得太超過了?」Greg不確定這種半開玩笑的調情 Mycroft能不能接受  
「我會處理」 Mycroft語氣正經地回答  
「等等?」Greg抓了毛巾走向浴室門打開想對 Mycroft道歉他玩笑開過頭了，但他開門見到的是扶額的 Mycroft，對方臉紅了  
「我以為我玩笑開過頭了?」Greg問  
「我只是不知道該做何反應」 Mycroft說「我去洗澡，我們待會見」他頭也不回地快步走開  
  
  
Greg出浴室的時候穿了浴袍，他不知道 Mycroft打算怎麼做，畢竟兩個都是男的，可不像男女關係一樣有一個默認模式可言  
  
他到 Mycroft房間找他， Mycroft也穿著浴袍，他坐在床邊看起來很緊張又不自在  
「你如果不想的話真的不勉強」Greg再次強調  
「不，我只是不習慣」 Mycroft說  
「跟男性?」Greg問  
「跟別人」 Mycroft說「我沒有特別對哪個性別的偏好，我基本上對人沒有興趣」  
「你怎麼知道的?」Greg問「至少有過經驗?」  
「有，我不喜歡」 Mycroft說「男女都有過一次，我不喜歡跟別人的身體接觸，我寧可自己動手解決」他抬頭看著Greg補充「你不屬於那個範圍內，算是第一個例外」  
「我很榮幸?」Greg歪頭，他站在 Mycroft前方「呃…那你想怎麼做?」  
「什麼意思?」 Mycroft問  
「Well」Greg也感覺有點尷尬了「我們兩個都是男的，每個人偏好不同，這有很多不同的做法，呃…你是1還是0?還是你不搞插入的?」  
「….我沒有做過侵入性的同性性接觸」 Mycroft說這件事的語氣像是在開學術研討會  
「所以手活跟口活你肯定沒問題」Greg說「了解」  
「你想怎麼做」 Mycroft看著Greg吞了口口水  
「照你可以接受的方式就好」Greg微笑著把手放在 Mycroft肩上「放輕鬆」  
  
Greg親吻 Mycroft並讓對方躺下，他跨在 Mycroft腰間俯身親吻對方，他的手伸進 Mycroft的浴袍裡，他的手指碰到對方的身體的時候他能明顯感覺到 Mycroft身體反射的僵住了，但隨著注意力被轉移到口舌交纏上 Mycroft也沒有那麼僵硬了，Greg把 Mycroft的浴袍拉鬆了，Greg抓了 Mycroft放在床單上的手引導他碰觸自己， Mycroft只是把手搭在他的腰際，但也很快模仿起了Greg的動作，他摸到Greg腰上的疤的時候從他們的吻之中脫離起身拉開Greg的浴袍  
  
「怎麼造成的」 Mycroft的手掌貼在Greg腰上的疤痕輕撫「這是利器傷」  
「爆炸噴飛的金屬碎片」Greg說「一個炸彈，運氣很好，那傢伙只炸了自己的公寓，當時削掉了一條肉，流了不少血但傷其實很淺」  
「嗯」 Mycroft坐起身才察覺對方其實幾乎是衣不蔽體的事實，浴袍只被腰帶勾著掛在腰間幾乎什麼都沒遮到，他低頭看著對方腿間已經稍微起了反應「你喜歡怎麼做?」  
「Top或Button我都可以」Greg舔了嘴唇，這是他的無自覺動作之一「但我個人偏0」  
「….」 Mycroft看著他眼神有些欲言又止  
「你…想操我嗎?」Greg在 Mycroft耳邊問換來 Mycroft倒抽一口氣的反應  
「如果不會太麻煩的話?」 Mycroft的社交辭令又出現了，Greg看他臉紅的樣子覺得很有趣，他和 Mycroft交往以來看到很多他以前沒見過的 Mycroft的另一面  
  
「你有潤滑液吧?」Greg問  
「抽屜有」 Mycroft說  
「我準備一下，你等我」Greg從抽屜翻到那瓶看起來就很少用到的潤滑拿著去了浴室  
  
Mycroft被留在臥室裡不知道該做什麼，直到Greg回來之前他都盯著自己地毯上的花紋看  
  
Greg回來的時候什麼都沒穿，腿間還有點濕濕黏黏的，手上拿著那罐潤滑液  
Mycroft直直地盯著他看，Greg雙手一攤跟他微笑  
「我其實也很久沒有跟男人上床了」Greg說，這時候他還在跟他那個偷腥的妻子分居「等很久了?」  
「不」 Mycroft眨眨眼，他剛剛好像完全忘了眨眼這回事，至少剛剛那個畫面他肯定這輩子都會有個解析度極高的記憶儲存起來了，他到今晚之前沒見過Greg全裸，腰上那個疤他也是今天才看到，那個疤痕的位置在皮帶以下的高度必須脫了褲子才會看到  
  
Greg走向 Mycroft時他本來以為對方要上床，但Greg在他跟前跪了下來動手扯他的浴袍腰帶把帶子整個抽走  
「我知道你覺得脫衣服有點尷尬」Greg說「但說真的，我挺想看的，而且你現在有沒有穿其實差不多」  
  
Mycroft嘴角抽了一下順著Greg的意思把浴袍也脫了放到一旁去，Greg在看他的眼神似乎是在找他不脫衣服的原因，他猜測的是尷尬的刺青或者大面積的疤痕，他兩者都沒有，他只是對於在別人面前全裸這件事感到尷尬跟不自在，這讓他感覺自己變得很脆弱  
  
Greg握住他未充血的陰莖的時候他差點反射的閃開，他沒有注意到他的動作，他看著對方張嘴把他含入口中的樣子一股暖流直直往下腹去，他決定看Greg要做什麼並完全配合，不然他也沒有什麼計畫或者方案，他幾乎沒有辦法好好思考，他的高度專注力在這種情況下讓他無法思考面前的畫面以外的任何事  
  
「如果不是我知道你真的不喜歡某件事的表情還有現在你硬得見鬼，我會以為你一點也不喜歡這個」Greg把他吐出來時說「別皺眉頭，這不是忍耐比賽」  
「I didn’t…」 Mycroft才要解釋，但Greg的表情寫滿了”你就是皺眉了，別狡辯”，然後他伸出舌頭刻意的讓 Mycroft在看著他的臉的時候舔了他的勃起  
「Oh fuc…」 Mycroft把最後一個音節嚥了回去，Greg則是笑了出來被 Mycroft瞪了  
  
Greg爬上床把 Mycroft放倒讓他躺下在掌心倒了潤滑液  
「啊，忘了問，你要用套子嗎?」Greg說  
「據我所知我們兩個都是乾淨的」 Mycroft說「你要我戴嗎?」  
「禮貌性的問你的習慣，畢竟你有潔癖不是嗎」Greg說「不用，反正又不會出人命」他握住 Mycroft把潤滑液抹到他的性器上「你要我躺下還是趴著?」  
「躺下」 Mycroft沒說後半句”我想看你的臉”  
  
Greg躺下後 Mycroft跪在他腿間，Greg挪了腳放在 Mycroft腿上差不多變得像是他用腳勾著 Mycroft的腰一樣  
  
Mycroft聽了Greg的話直接插入，但他很快就感受到了阻力，而Greg皺著眉閉眼的表情顯示他被弄痛了  
「等等」Greg伸手推了 Mycroft的下腹部讓他停下「Shit我真的太久沒做這個了，慢一點」  
  
Mycroft完全抽出自己伸手去拿被放在床上的潤滑液倒在手上直接往Greg股間探去，他的手指進入的時候Greg發出了相當有意思的叫聲  
「你會弄嗎?」Greg用手肘撐起自己問「你經驗差不多是0你知道吧?」  
「我手機上的瀏覽紀錄拜你所賜現在是空的，我知道我在幹什麼」 Mycroft說這話的時候臉有點紅，Greg聽懂了之後笑著躺下看這個今天不知道Google了什麼奇怪知識的人會怎麼做  
  
感覺沒有Greg預期的糟糕，手指在體內探索抽插按壓的感覺比他自己來還要好，他把手放在 Mycroft背上有時候在他耳邊告訴他該怎麼做會更好一點， Mycroft的手指很修長，他把戒指都拿掉了放在床頭櫃上，Greg好奇那兩個中有沒有真的婚戒，畢竟他自己的婚戒在褲子口袋裡  
  
Mycroft插入了第二根手指刻意的擦過他的前列腺讓他發出聲音，他知道對方是故意的  
「那都不是婚戒」 Mycroft說「你叫起來很可愛」他帶著微笑，但他顯然自己也不知道這樣的發言適不適當  
「那很好，因為有人說過我被操的時候挺吵的」Greg說  
「誰說的?」 Mycroft用手指操Greg的力道變得大了點  
「Fuck 都二十多年前的前任了，忘記姓什麼了」Greg閉眼蹙著眉「嘶..輕一點」  
「抱歉」 Mycroft收斂了力道，Greg拉他俯身下來親吻，他在Greg開始啃吻他的脖子的時候閃了一下， Mycroft也把手從Greg體內抽出  
「會癢嗎?」Greg問「我以為你挺喜歡的」  
「我確實喜歡」 Mycroft承認「但不能留下痕跡」他的手放在Greg的大腿內側，食指和中指依然沾著濕黏溫熱的潤滑液， Mycroft請他別留下痕跡的時候看起來很抱歉，拇指不自覺的在Greg腿上摩擦著  
「不能被看到?」Greg坐起身  
「不能被知道」 Mycroft說  
「那我會注意的，你身上其他地方呢?」Greg問  
「能被衣服遮住就行」 Mycroft回答  
「我想這樣應該就夠了」Greg把 Mycroft推倒跨坐在他身上一隻手握住對方的勃起對準自己的入口慢慢地坐下，Greg一隻手按在 Mycroft腹部穩定自己的重心，他很小心地把對方完全吞入，他動作很緩因為他其實該再擴張一點的  
  
Mycroft看著Greg有時候閉上眼喉嚨發出悶哼，張嘴會冒出喘息聲，慢慢的把他吞入的樣子，他覺得光是這個畫面衝擊性就夠大了，而對方體內又緊又熱，主要還是他的表情和聲音，他突然有種他會對這上癮的想法  
  
「先別動」Greg把手放在 Mycroft胸口，他稍微皺著眉  
「很痛嗎?」 Mycroft問  
「還好」Greg試著動了一下但那讓他倒抽一口氣，疼痛讓他軟了「但現在動我可能會受傷」  
  
Mycroft伸手握住Greg的性器套弄，那讓對方全身縮緊了一下，Greg的呼吸變得紊亂，他在對方完全勃起後鬆手了，因為Greg開始扭動他的腰用 Mycroft操他自己， Mycroft的手在Greg身上遊走，他用手掌摩擦過對方胸前，用手指順著肋骨的間隙滑動，把手放在對方的腰上腹部上愛撫，Greg雙手往後放在 Mycroft腿上支撐自己這讓他的身體是後仰的，他的動作幅度不大，但每次他的身體擺動他的勃起都會在 Mycroft腹部上拍打或者擦過，從 Mycroft的角度看過去那東西基本上就是對著他的臉了但他沒有感到冒犯反而有點興奮  
  
Mycroft挺腰迎合Greg的動作，這讓對方從喘著粗氣換成了嘆息聲， Mycroft握住Greg的勃起隨著Greg的動作套弄，Greg快射了，他把雙手從 Mycroft的腿上拿開撐在床上就在 Mycroft的頭兩側，他閉著眼睛嘴斷斷續續的發出呻吟聲或者悶哼，他最後幾乎趴下把頭靠在 Mycroft肩上，他在上面但現在在操他的是 Mycroft，他不敢有其他動作他隨時都會射， Mycroft的手在他背上愛撫，手指順著脊椎往下滑到尾椎，他的手指在Greg臀部和腰上都留下了指印，他抓著對方的力道不小  
「ah..ha..ha….oh fuck」Greg喘著粗氣在 Mycroft耳邊呻吟著，他的手緊抓著床單，他感覺膝蓋發軟， Mycroft又一次擦過他的前列腺的時候他才想說Wait，但只是發出意義不明的嗚咽聲，精液噴濺在他和 Mycroft胸腹之間， Mycroft沒有停下動作，對才剛射過的Greg來說這太刺激了他連忙要 Mycroft暫停  
  
「等一下」Greg喘著氣親了 Mycroft「衛生紙在抽屜吧?」  
「我不介意」 Mycroft看著Greg從他身上起來，他摸了自己身上沾到的精液，他有潔癖，但他是真的不介意這個，不知道原因就是了  
「我受不了行吧」Greg臉色潮紅不知道是因為高潮還是承認的關係，他拿衛生紙擦了自己和 Mycroft身上沾到的白濁液體「給我個兩分鐘也好，我很久沒跟人上床了，有點太刺激了」他把衛生紙丟進垃圾桶的時候想了自己剛剛說的話「…你上次跟人上床什麼時候的事?」  
「19」 Mycroft伸手抱住回到床上的Greg，他讓對方躺下，他親吻Greg的頸項，他感覺得到那層薄薄的肌肉和皮膚下的動脈脈搏跳得多快「沒什麼意思的經驗」  
「你就一直自己動手?」Greg問這句話的時候簡直懷疑對方是在開玩笑  
「我不喜歡別人的接觸」 Mycroft親吻著對方  
「你真的不是過禁慾生活吧?」Greg雖然很想專心跟對方上床但同為男性這聽起來很離譜  
「當然不是，那對身體不好」 Mycroft說「我有固定的習慣，但我並不是特別需要那個」他放開Greg看著對方困惑還想問問題的臉「我可以繼續嗎?」  
「OK」Greg點頭，通常過這麼無性生活的人是神父吧，這個人的青年期跟青春期怎麼活的?  
  
Mycroft插入的時候Greg叫了出來，那讓 Mycroft勾起一種詭異的微笑，該說那是狐狸看到獵物的表情還是魔王笑還很難說  
  
Greg會懷疑 Mycroft說他幾十年沒跟人上床是在跟他開玩笑不是沒原因的，他只有一開始很尷尬跟生疏，現在他操起人像個專業的，Greg不自主地扭動讓 Mycroft抓著他的左腳搭在肩上，現在他的活動空間被嚴重的受限， Mycroft的頭髮亂了，呼吸急促，他會俯身親吻Greg，有時候他會太用力，那會讓Greg叫出來，但因為嘴被堵上只會變成悶叫聲， Mycroft則很喜歡，他會刻意讓Greg叫出來，他伸手摸Greg的臉，蒼白的手指和健康潮紅的膚色是很明顯的對比，對方的眼神有時候可以說得上是渙散，他用拇指摩擦Greg的嘴唇，在他因為 Mycroft出乎完全抽出又完全插入的動作叫喊時拇指插入對方嘴裡按著Greg的下排臼齒讓他無法閉上嘴，叫喊和喘氣聲從那張嘴裡流洩而出是 Mycroft最享受的部分之一，Greg看著他的表情既興奮又充滿疑問，他會回對方微笑，  
Greg看了對方的微笑就知道這大概是 Mycroft的某種奇怪喜好被挖出來了之類的，他伸手握住了那隻捧著自己的臉的手的手腕但沒有把他拉開，相反的他蹭了那隻手，嘴裡他用舌頭舔了那根侵入他口腔的手指，他無自覺的咬著 Mycroft的手指， Mycroft低頭在他耳邊說  
「我是喜歡你的叫聲」 Mycroft說，換來的是Greg用力地咬了他一下，他沒把手收回，他只是更用力的更快速的操著對方，他一隻手卡著那隻被他抬起的腿的膝窩不讓Greg把腳放下控制了他的活動空間，他刻意的反覆輾壓對方的前列腺，那讓Greg忍不住發出啊的聲音  
「哈啊…啊.啊..」Greg偏著頭閉著眼皺眉的表情和每一次 Mycroft抽插都微微顫抖的身體都顯示對方幾乎在射精邊緣了， Mycroft也差不多了，他放開Greg的腳，雙手捧著他的臉讓他轉過來和自己接吻，他不必等對方張嘴，因為他卡在對方齒間的手指讓Greg根本閉不上嘴，兩個人的舌交纏， Mycroft的動作並沒有停下只是慢了下來，他把手從Greg口中抽出的時候拇指的指節上明顯看得到牙痕，唾液像牽絲一樣在臉頰上留下水痕， Mycroft握住了Greg半勃的性器讓對方弓起身像觸電一樣， Mycroft用另一隻手按住了Greg讓他躺著，他有節奏的套弄對方同時操著對方的前列腺，直到他滿意的射在Greg體內，而Greg幾乎是哭一樣的嗚咽著要他停下，但最後他在 Mycroft手中釋放，這次只是前端滲出的液體，隨著 Mycroft的動作滴在Greg的腹部上  
  
Mycroft停止了動作呼吸急促但他還沒拔出來，他的手沾著Greg的體液在對方腹部上愛撫著，只要稍微施力就會碰到底下的肌肉組織，一點也不像是探長乍看之下的柔軟，這具軀體身經百戰，只要稍微戳過那層歲月膜出的圓潤假象底下依然是那個在街頭奔走，在爆炸案後衝進現場的騎士  
  
「老天」Greg喘著氣終於找回語言能力，他手臂靠在額頭上遮著房間的燈光，他剛剛閉著眼久了這有點刺眼「我不年輕了，兩次可以讓我腳軟一整晚了，你是有什麼奇怪的癖好不成?」他說的是 Mycroft把手指往他嘴裡插的事  
「我說了」 Mycroft的手掌按在Greg的胸骨上，底下的心跳很強勁「我喜歡你的聲音」 Mycroft低頭看著身上一片狼藉的探長「但你喜歡閉上嘴」他從Greg體內退出  
「Fuck，你的控制欲在這種地方也能發作?」Greg笑著看向 Mycroft的臉「靠，你是哭了嗎?」  
「嚴格來說並不是情緒性的那種」 Mycroft伸手摸了一下自己眼眶，是稍微有點濕，但連滴眼淚都不算「這很正常，有些人會長期的出現這種狀況，在經歷大量獎勵性刺激後大腦會為了避免自身過度興奮而做出修正，然後會導致神經系統做出錯誤反應，有的人會真的陷入情緒低落那會被分類到PCD也就是性後煩躁症去，至少46%的人一生中會遇過一次，也有人會因為在性高潮後產生的賀爾蒙太高出現類似的症狀，無關該次經驗和對像都會產生，但我想我只是單純的大腦對於突然產生的大量正向獎勵信息過度修正而已，因為我沒有感到情緒上的不穩」  
  
Mycroft看著Greg聽完這一串性學知識後張著嘴不知道該說什麼的表情  
「總之，這很正常，而且這應該不會再發生了，這只是大腦的滅火系統開得太強了」 Mycroft簡化說  
  
「O…K」Greg說「So…do you like it?Sex?」  
「With you?Yes」 Mycroft微笑「希望你沒有感到不愉快?」  
「老實說這大概是我這幾十年來最好的一次」Greg說「你真的沒幹過這個?」他躺下來休息， Mycroft坐在旁邊看他  
「一個動態視覺好的人自然容易對開速駕駛上手」 Mycroft說  
「說人話」Greg說  
「擅長觀察和分析自然能掌握要點」 Mycroft說「你的身體反應很明顯，所以我能從那分析出你喜歡被怎樣碰觸，還有我的人體解剖知識也很完備，你不會想知道我實際上在用什麼邏輯思考這個的，你會說那聽起來像外星人研究一樣」  
「我的確正要這麼說」Greg眼神有點死「你分析出什麼了?外星人先生」  
「你喜歡有些粗魯的性行為」 Mycroft說完看著Greg的臉瞬間通紅「不會受傷但也稍微讓人不適，你喜歡兩者交雜的感覺，你其實不介意我剛才的奇怪行為，你只認為那是我的喜好，你應該會更喜歡背入姿勢，因為你有些想那樣做的肢體語言」  
「那.那還真的…很準確」Greg含糊地說，他確實有這些傾向，但被說破真的很詭異也很尷尬「我去洗澡，你該先問我的，被射在裡面清理起來也挺麻煩的，下次要先問過才能這樣做」他像逃跑一樣下床進了浴室， Mycroft看著他離開的背影掛著笑容也去洗澡了  
  
Mycroft第一次有人睡在他的床的另一側，他完全沒有感到排斥，他甚至很喜歡身旁有另一個溫暖的身體，聽著對方穩定的呼吸讓他感到胸口溫暖  
  
他們之後有機會就會約在 Mycroft任何一個住所過夜， Mycroft的保密工作做得很好，從沒人懷疑過，Greg根他妻子分居已經很久了，兩人只差一張協議書而已，他一個技術上來說算是單身漢的英俊警察身上出現吻痕也很正常，而且沒人會真的白目到來問他這個的，如果有機會碰到 Sherlock Mycroft就不會在能被看到的地方留下痕跡  
  
他們也換過上下，但後來因為各自的偏好所以Greg大多是0， Mycroft其實不太在意這個，他的控制狂傾向還有他自己說的”我偏好服務我的伴侶”這種詭異的說詞才是他是1的主因，不過如果Greg要求隨時都能換， Mycroft是以Greg的意願為優先的  
  
Greg經常感覺到跟一個Holmes交往有多麼不尋常，從日常來說對方可以用秒來預測你的行動並很自然的配合，在你正打算去買特定的東西來當午餐的時候那個餐點就被送到你的辦公室桌上了，到床上也是，Greg第一次給 Mycroft深喉時讓對方緊緊攢著他的頭髮不放，直到他意識到自己的動作太粗魯才放開，Greg覺得這種誠實的反應挺可愛的，但之後 Mycroft口他時做得比他更好讓他摸不著頭緒  
  
「你真的沒口過別人?」Greg記得他那晚特別問了  
「沒有」 Mycroft從浴室出來說  
「你剛剛深喉真的很..」Greg想找個好點的形容但只讓他自己臉紅「那感覺真他媽好」  
「我知道，我聽得出來」 Mycroft微笑  
「你為什麼會?」Greg問  
「模仿你的」 Mycroft站在床邊看自己幾乎全裸的愛人  
「這可是要練的東西」Greg瞇眼看著 Mycroft「你不覺得想吐嗎?」  
「嘔吐反射是反射的一種」 Mycroft說著伸手摸了Greg的頭髮，這動作挺像是在摸小狗的  
「你想表達的意思是?」Greg問  
「我可以抑制自己的反射」 Mycroft說「包含眨眼睛的反射也行，所以一點嘔吐反射不是問題，這個動作基本上只要克服有外物進入到軟顎和舌根之間的位置引發的嘔吐反射就很容易了，你應該是減敏或者本來就沒有那麼敏感，我只要專心在別的地方就很容易做到了」他理性的分析著，手指在Greg身上流連，對方的臉色偏紅，”理性分析也能讓對方產生性趣” Mycroft暗中記下  
  
有時候 Mycroft會主動要求換1/0，那大多是他有個糟糕的工作天或者心情不好了，他沒有什麼特別的要求，除了他喜歡緩慢溫和的性之外，而那Greg也很擅長  
  
他們之間的事情連 Sherlock都沒看出來， Mycroft會確認Greg身上演繹不出他的痕跡後才讓他跟 Sherlock碰面，他們交往一年多後 Mycroft甚至帶他去度假，在渡假村裡面登記的是假名，只有這種長時間遠離倫敦的情況下 Mycroft才會讓Greg在顯眼的地方留下痕跡，反過來也是  
  
那次度假Greg印象最深刻的只剩下餐廳裡出現巨蜥(渡假村在馬來西亞)還有他有一晚在房間等 Mycroft的時候被從背後抓住擒拿壓在床上被捆住了手還被遮住眼睛被 Mycroft操的事情，他差點沒認出對方來，因為燈突然滅了他才被壓到床上去的，但他很快意識到是 Mycroft後就停止反擊了  
  
Mycroft用來遮他眼睛的應該是領帶，反綁他的手地從觸感上來看是度假村的浴袍的腰帶， Mycroft的手放在他後頸上把他狠狠地壓進床單裡，他身上穿著T恤和短褲很容易就被脫掉，上衣因為手被反綁沒辦法脫只是被掀起來而已，他跪在床上任 Mycroft宰割  
  
要是靠蠻力或者正面對決Greg絕對能讓 Mycroft哭著回家找他媽咪，但他是被突襲的，而且 Mycroft會擒拿，他有控制力道所以沒傷到Greg，但也足以制伏對方，而且他們晚餐時也喝了點酒這有幫助  
  
「 Mycroft你在幹什麼!」Greg說  
「噓」 Mycroft的手放在Greg後頸上把他壓進床單裡「Don’t .Move.」 Mycroft的語調不容置疑，這讓Greg還真的反射的停止了掙扎，他想看看 Mycroft到底在搞什麼鬼  
冰涼的液體被倒在他尾椎順著臀縫流到股間，Greg因此抖了一下，東南亞地區的冷氣都很強，他們房間的也不例外，如果他沒猜錯這是潤滑液， Mycroft的手在他臀上揉捏，手指上沾了潤滑液往他的入口探去，修長的手指只在一開始受到了阻礙，他很熟悉Greg的身體，他把潤滑液往Greg體內帶，同時扭轉著手指擴張對方，兩根手指在腸道內翻攪的感覺Greg很熟悉， Mycroft會這麼幹除了是前戲也是他的一點奇怪愛好，他喜歡看Greg因為他的動作產生的反應，他可以光用手指就把Greg弄到射，手指在前列腺上反覆的輾過，這讓Greg絞緊侵入他體內的手指，被反綁在身後的手握拳又鬆開，他腿間的勃起硬得發痛，前端滲出前液  
  
Greg幾乎要射的時候 Mycroft把手指抽了出來，他聽到身後的人脫衣服的聲音  
“所以這傢伙剛剛是穿得整整齊齊的把我搞成這樣的?他媽的混帳傢伙”Greg在心裡罵，他在床單上蹭著想把遮眼睛的領帶弄掉， Mycroft為什麼會在到東南亞度假的時候帶領帶，見鬼了這傢伙是計畫好的吧?  
  
「別弄」 Mycroft按住了Greg的後頸阻止了他把遮眼布弄掉的動作，他順便把領帶弄回原位確保Greg看不見  
「Fuck，我又不是小狗別抓我脖子」Greg抗議  
「你當然不是」 Mycroft的手扣在Greg的後頸上另一隻手則握著自己的勃起對準對方的入口「你要說也是成犬了，不過還是很可愛」 Mycroft把自己推入Greg體內，稍有阻力但這是Greg喜歡的方式，他喜歡不完全擴張的狀況下被操到開  
  
「啊啊…啊…嗯」Greg的抗議被吞了回去，他張著嘴斷斷續續的發出呻吟「喝啊…等一等，Oh Fuck」他不知道 Mycroft的表情或者自己現在到底怎麼樣，他只能趴在床上任身後的人掌控， Mycroft完全插入後停了下來讓Greg適應，他動手按摩身下這具緊繃的軀體，手指順著後頸的肌肉按壓，他用指尖按壓脊椎兩側的肌肉，當他按到後腰的時候Greg閃躲了一下，這讓深深插在他體內的性器移位，Greg因此發出了悶哼，他後腰怕癢，很敏感的那種  
  
Mycroft覺得應該可以了慢慢的抽插起來，他擦過Greg前列腺時Greg會發出悶吭聲，那也跟這個姿勢有關，Greg趴在床上有時候他會把叫聲悶在床單裡  
  
Mycroft抓著Greg被反綁的手並壓著他的脖子讓他無法做出任何動作，隨著Greg逐漸適應他也加大了進出的力道和幅度，Greg粗喘著，他的臉色潮紅，無論是因為缺氧或者刺激導致的他本人都不會知道  
  
Mycroft放開了Greg的脖子並解開了他的雙手，Greg想把自己撐起來然後拿掉眼罩，但他的雙手被 Mycroft抓住按在他頭的兩側， Mycroft啃吻著他的頸項，嚙咬他的耳緣，抽插的動作沒停過，甚至變得更粗魯了點，Greg耳邊都是另一個男人的呼吸和喘氣聲  
  
「Myc..ha..ah…Mycroft…」Greg喘著氣喊著 Mycroft的名字「我..的手..放開..」  
「No」 Mycroft扭頭親吻Greg的臉頰，Greg因為肩上的鈍痛身體一抖， Mycroft咬了他，這種鈍痛從他的肩膀緩緩的往他的脖子移動， Mycroft時輕時重的咬在他身上，舌頭舔過齒痕帶來搔癢感，Greg試著不發出聲音抗議，但嘴巴閉上喉嚨裡卻不停的發出哼聲  
  
Mycroft最後在Greg肩頸間重咬了一口，咬著那塊肉在齒間摩擦  
Greg把臉埋在床單裡把叫聲消去了大半，但他藏不住身體的其他反應，他的腿不知道是因為趴跪在床上太久還是因為高潮的餘韻發抖，白濁的液體依然持續從陰莖前端滴落，棉被上因為Greg出現了一片濕痕， Mycroft把手伸到Greg腿間握住他  
「Don’t!」Greg叫，但 Mycroft的手握住了他套弄著，Greg一隻手因此自由了他想拉開 Mycroft的手， Mycroft的手指套弄把玩他的性器，同時操著他，Greg感覺全身發燙，剛射精過讓他異常的敏感，不自主的因為那隻手的動作而顫抖，身後也因此收縮著，絞緊了侵入的外來物， Mycroft因此被逼到極限邊緣  
  
「裡面還是外面」 Mycroft在Greg耳邊說  
「哈啊..哈…外.外面」Greg喘著氣的空檔說  
  
Mycroft抽了出來射在Greg背上，Greg被放開了整個人趴平在床上喘著氣，他伸手去拿掉遮眼的領帶， Mycroft拿了條毛巾把Greg身上的各種液體擦掉，Greg抱著枕頭趴著休息  
  
  
  
「你差點嚇死我」Greg緩過來翻身躺在床上踹了 Mycroft背上一腳  
「是個試驗」 Mycroft說「而且我沒誤判」  
「試驗個什麼鬼啊!!」Greg罵又補了一腳  
「首先你並不喜歡這種”驚喜”你會被觸發戰或逃反應並展開攻擊」 Mycroft說，同時為自己情人幼稚的行為發笑  
「我是個他媽的兇案組探長!!你知道我看過多少蒙眼反綁的死人嗎?!」Greg叫  
「還有就是，你有輕微的被虐傾向」 Mycroft的語氣就像在說”你長了白頭髮”一樣正常「你自己大概也稍微有自覺了」他伸手摸了Greg身上他留下的牙印  
「我才…」Greg閉上了嘴，他的臉發燙，他確實有，稍微有，也許就那一點點  
「你有」 Mycroft說，他湊到Greg耳邊低聲說「我咬得越大力你越興奮」  
「我才沒有!」Greg說  
「我咬得最重的那一下你同時射了」 Mycroft帶著笑意的語氣並沒讓Greg感覺比較不羞恥，但他讓 Mycroft從背後抱住他了  
  
Greg從來不承認他有這所謂的”輕微被虐傾向”但他放任 Mycroft這麼做差不多就是一個默認了  
  
隔天Greg在度假村的泳池被女性拋媚眼的時候他很禮貌的微笑了，對方說的應該是德文，漂亮的女孩子，他轉個身想換個太陽不大的地方泡水結果背後傳來恍然大悟的”喔~”的時候他還錯愕的回頭了一下，兩個美女眼神傳達的訊息一下子從”嘿~帥哥，單身嗎?”換成了”喔~你們感情真好”那種關愛閨密一樣的眼神，也停止對他放電了  
  
  
之後他照了鏡子，他後頸跟背後都是吻痕，這真的太明顯了，如果對象是女的這些痕跡可不會在背後啊……  
  
  
通常他們約會會過夜的邀約 Mycroft會早早安排好，如果只是吃個飯約個會他會打電話或者直接半路把人截走，但要上床的話他會真的排時間出來， Mycroft是個控制狂，他非常討厭事情沒有按照他的安排走  
  
這就是為什麼美國人打亂了 Mycroft接連兩次和Greg過夜的計畫後 Mycroft活生生就是一個行走的魔王(並不是說他平常不是，但平常是個封印的魔王)，身邊的人都會自動退開三公尺，靠太近就死定了，安西亞知道原因但也無能為力， Mycroft向Greg道歉，兩次晚餐兼過夜的計畫都被打亂實在是他的極限了，如果又來一次他會讓美國政府關門，這很容易(要他說這容易過頭了，如果這是英國國會他會清自動手整頓)  
  
安西亞知道這已經不是單純的行程被打亂的不悅了(雖然說打亂 Mycroft行程的人除了住在221B那兩個人之外都會死得很慘但現在這個恐怕會求死不得)，他總不能打電話去蘇格蘭場把人家的探長借來吧  
  
但就在安西亞打算打電話警告下午要和 Mycroft碰面的財相的時候有個意料之外的人出現在第歐根尼斯的櫃台出示證件表示要找Mr.Holmes了  
  
安西亞把Greg從前台領走帶到可以交談的休息室  
「探長請問你來有什麼事?」安西亞問  
「 Mycroft在嗎?」Greg提起手上的蛋糕盒「我來找他談 Sherlock的事情順便給他送點心」  
「他三十五分鐘後得前往白廳」安西亞帶Greg到 Mycroft的辦公室門口時說  
「我知道了」Greg微笑從風衣口袋拿了一盒巧克力給安西亞然後進了 Mycroft辦公室順手關了門，安西亞拿著那盒巧克力走向走廊上的侍者  
「任何人都不准靠近Mr.Holmes的辦公室」安西亞說「違者後果自負」  
  
「Greg」 Mycroft一臉要殺人的從電腦抬頭看到是雷斯垂德所有殺氣都收了回去「抱歉，爽約了兩次」  
「工作嘛，沒辦法的」Greg把那盒蛋糕放在 Mycroft桌上繞到辦公桌另一側 Mycroft的旁邊在桌緣坐下「布朗尼，我們都愛吃的那一間的」  
「我中午吃過了」 Mycroft說  
「你心情不好」Greg說，這時候他們已經交往四年多了，他不用問也知道 Mycroft的心情如何，他們還在討論同居的事情， Mycroft已經在安排細節了，Greg會保有他分居的單身公寓作為假象也已經談好了  
「被打亂了排好的行程」 Mycroft說「我正在忍著不讓美國政府關門」  
「被打亂行程也不是第一次，你現在連安西亞都能嚇到了，不只打亂行程吧」Greg笑  
「粗俗點說」 Mycroft認了「They are bunch of cockblocker(他們就是群妨礙人上床的混帳)」  
  
  
Greg大笑出來，他們第一個被打斷的晚餐約會就是他們的週年紀念， Mycroft在最後關頭被叫走了  
  
「你有三十五分鐘」Greg看了手錶「三十三分鐘」  
「不妥」 Mycroft說「我也很想，但我習慣在重要談判前不做激烈運動，我的衣服也不適合」  
「你不用動」Greg舔了嘴唇  
「哦?」 Mycroft挑眉「這裡的垃圾等等也會被檢查你知道吧」  
「Well」Greg從桌上下來「I can do a Hemingway」  
「海明威?」 Mycroft皺眉，這干海明威什麼事?  
「Yes or No?」Greg挑起一邊眉毛，他跪在辦公桌後面手放在 Mycroft膝蓋上  
「Yes」 Mycroft伸手按了自己辦公桌底下的一個隱藏按鈕，Greg聽到門被鎖上的聲音  
「Fuck，你是007反派嗎?」Greg笑，動手拉開了 Mycroft的褲鍊  
「007反派太笨了」 Mycroft說「遙控電子鎖很方便，隨時尤其有人要闖入或者逃跑的時候都是」他靠在辦公椅中手肘撐在扶手上，一隻手握拳撐著臉，看著Greg好奇的看他桌子底下到底有什麼機關「只有開鎖上鎖和叫警衛的三個功能而已」  
「還好我是蹲在你旁邊，這要是誤觸了哪個都不好」Greg笑了說「下午開什麼會?」他把手伸進了 Mycroft的褲頭隔著棉質的內褲握住了他正逐漸充血的陰莖  
「我不能告訴你」 Mycroft在被碰到的時後發出了低沉的悶哼  
「能解開你的扣子嗎?」Greg問  
「我來」 Mycroft解開他西裝褲頭的扣子順便把馬甲的扣子也解開並把錶鏈和懷錶抽出來放到桌上去  
  
「這種時候後悔穿吊帶式西裝還用襯衫固定器了嗎?」Greg嘴角上揚偷笑， Mycroft穿西裝的複雜程度不輸他的戰術背心，他解開 Mycroft襯衫最下面的那顆扣子把衣服往兩邊撥開，這樣等等才不會沾到任何東西，無論這裡假設的是什麼會在紫外線燈下發亮的液體  
「Nope」 Mycroft說  
  
Greg把 Mycroft的內褲拉開把充血的性器從布料中釋放， Mycroft放在椅子扶手上的手指忍不住敲了敲，這不是他通常會幹的事，開會前搞這個簡直是亂來  
  
Greg握住了他的勃起，舌頭短暫而快速的舔了他的頂端，他反覆幾回幾乎像是故意挑逗一樣，然後把他整個吞入，手指握住了他的袋囊和陰莖根部不輕不重的揉捏，舌尖刻意針對頂部的小孔戳刺， Mycroft抿著嘴不出聲，但他的粗喘聲在極為安靜的辦公室還是很明顯，但沒有刻意製造出吸吮聲的某人那麼明顯  
  
Greg只含著他的頂部，舌頭在包皮繫帶周遭舔弄，他製造的水聲上他聽起來像在吃冰棒一樣，想到這個形容的 Mycroft自己都感覺臉上發燙，他伸手解開Greg襯衫領子的兩顆鈕扣把手伸進去撫摸他的胸膛，他的手被Greg撥開了  
  
「這樣你會妨礙到我的動作，還有別告訴我你辦公室隔音有差到這點聲音會被聽到」Greg套弄著他，同時用舌頭上下舔著他的柱身，一雙棕色的大眼睛沒從他的臉上移開過，Greg就這樣看著他把他又吞進嘴裡  
「隔音很好」 Mycroft呼吸沉重的回答「Oh god」Greg鬆開握住他陰莖的手雙手抓住了他的髖部把他釘在椅子裡，臉幾乎埋在 Mycroft骻間， Mycroft手緊攢著Greg肩部的衣料，突然被深喉他的反應有些大，Greg在放開他的時候輕咳了兩下，喉嚨因為被異物侵入而分泌的黏稠唾液在他嘴邊牽出一條水痕，Greg抹了嘴握著他的陰莖把頂部貼在他舌面上舔掉前端冒出的前液，他全程都看著 Mycroft， Mycroft伸手摸了他的臉，看著Greg跪在他辦公室地上吞吐他這絕對會變成一種不良愛好  
  
Mycroft摸著Greg的頭髮，愛撫他的臉和耳際，手指停在他喉嚨上，深喉時產生的排斥反射和喉嚨的震動從指尖傳來，還有他的脈搏跳得很快  
「不用這麼賣力沒關係」 Mycroft對剛咳了兩下又吞入他的Greg說，對方哼了一聲沒有管他， Mycroft抓著Greg的領帶把那條黑色的布料捲在手指間，輕輕的拉扯引導對方吞吐的節奏，他知道Greg會跟他說他又不是小狗，別這樣拉之類的，但他現在可沒嘴可抱怨  
  
Mycroft放開Greg的領帶拍了Greg肩膀兩下，這是他們的信號，他要射了  
Greg沒鬆口反而按著他給了他一個深喉， Mycroft差點咬了自己的舌頭，他射在Greg喉嚨裡時手抓了Greg的肩膀很大一下，Greg的襯衫看起來一團糟，因為他一直抓他的衣服  
  
Greg自然地吞下了他射出的液體，把他吐出來用舌頭把他舔乾淨  
  
「Fuck!」 Mycroft喘著氣想通了什麼「你的幽默感是怎麼回事?!」  
「What?」Greg起身隨手拿了 Mycroft桌上沒喝完的半冷半熱的咖啡喝了，他舔了嘴唇順手從 Mycroft抽屜拿了紙巾擦嘴  
「你說海明威!」 Mycroft臉色有些紅，他伸手接過Greg遞給他的紙巾擦拭自己「God!」他站起來把自己的褲子穿好，他還有十分鐘就得走了  
  
「你說不能留下可疑的跡象的」Greg說  
「這是誰發明的說法!」 Mycroft說  
「有錯嗎?」Greg問「海明威最後不是…」他伸出食指跟中指還有拇指做了把槍的手勢放到嘴裡  
「誰想到這個比喻的英文課肯定都沒在專心上課!」 Mycroft也不知道他為什麼會在想通Greg說的”I can do a Hemingway”是什麼意思後感覺這麼羞恥  
「你說對了，我們班的英文課平均是B-」Greg說， Mycroft轉頭驚訝的看著他  
「公立學校，而且我們班的男生過半，別期待乾淨高雅的對話」Greg說「你臉真紅啊」  
  
「…」 Mycroft撇過頭走到鏡子前整理自己的服儀確認沒有任何能看出異常的地方，但他從鏡子能看到身後的Greg在偷笑  
「希望你正在忙的這無論是什麼能很快解決掉」Greg走到 Mycroft面前對他說  
「希望你今天不會遇到 Sherlock」 Mycroft動手整理Greg的頭髮和衣服，幫他解開領帶重綁和扣好襯衫  
「天氣這麼好誰會出來殺人啊」Greg微笑  
「你該小心點」 Mycroft看了一眼Greg拿自己口袋巾替他擦了嘴角「你是個進出刑案現場的人，你要是被紫外線燈照了」 Mycroft知道自己臉很紅但他大約想了一下那畫面，老天，那實在太…  
「沒這麼倒楣的」Greg親了 Mycroft， Mycroft嘗得到他的咖啡和他自己的味道  
  
「順利的話今天就能解決」 Mycroft替Greg把頭髮撥好「不行的話我就關了美國政府，那是他們自找的」  
「隨便你，我也該回去上班了」Greg看了時鐘親了一下 Mycroft的臉「掰掰，希望晚上能見到你」  
「晚上見」 Mycroft從衣架上拿了西裝外套穿上，他也該去開會了  
  
然而天不從人願，Greg一回到蘇格蘭場就接到一起命案，在地下室的，安德森搬著紫外線燈要用的工具，聽說是個血跡噴到天花板都是的案子  
  
「狄摩克?」 Sherlock在現場看到年輕的探長時皺了眉頭「雷斯垂德呢?」  
「喔，他請假了，腸胃不舒服，聽說是中午吃了不該吃的」狄摩克說  
  
  
Greg請假回家後不久看新聞，美國政府關門了，因為兩黨吵沒完， Mycroft傳簡訊告訴他晚上出來吃晚餐  
  
後來他們差不多就是同居了， Sherlock一直到很久之後才發現Greg正在上床的對象到底是誰，因此跟Mycroft吵了很大一架還動手了，最後是John和Greg動用了軍隊和警隊的搏擊訓練才把兩個人分開各自帶回管教的  
  
END  
  
\------------------------  
海明威是飲彈自盡的,所以探長說的那個Do a Hemingway才會被麥哥吐槽的要死


	2. 【原創】溫柔待我Love Me Tender(LM/雷麥/PWP,君之墮獨立番外一發完)

可以當作獨立的PWP文看,是雷麥,中間提到一小段麥雷但基本上95%都是LM肉

全部都是車,好幾個車片段一起發

開頭是正文君之墮裡面的一場對話,因為兒童不宜所以拉出來獨立開車

 

**配圖,看到後面就會知道為什麼需要一張"如何同時解人皮帶和拉褲鍊"示意圖了**

 

\---------------------------------------

Greg伸手摸 Mycroft的臉讓他看向自己「Have I ever told you I love your eyes? They are beautiful.」

 

Greg看 Mycroft居然臉紅微笑變成了露齒的燦笑， Mycroft往後閃開，閉緊了嘴沒有回答直直盯著他  
「拜託請別這樣做」 Mycroft說  
「你居然還會害羞?」Greg笑出聲來了「Really?」  
「…」 Mycroft起身把空杯子收拾了直接走向廚房，把杯子泡水放在水槽裡的時候他還是能聽到Greg的笑聲，他只是永遠無法習慣有人這樣對他說話而已

 

「Hey」Greg帶著笑意從背後靠近他環住他的腰抱著他「你真的會害羞?」他笑著親吻 Mycroft的後頸和臉，下巴靠在 Mycroft肩上  
「拜託就此打住，而且你這樣我沒辦法把杯子放進洗碗機」 Mycroft說  
「OK」Greg放開 Mycroft讓他把沖洗過的馬克杯放進洗碗機， Mycroft轉身面對笑得有點太過明顯的Greg，他就是拿對方沒轍，尤其是這種時候

 

「…」 Mycroft看著嘻皮笑臉的未婚夫「我也很喜歡你的眼睛，但與它們的顏色無關」他帶著一抹淺笑看著Greg的痞笑收斂  
「Well…um…thank?」Greg一時接不上話，這下子玩火燒身了  
「你的眼睛是紅木色與棕木色之間的色調」 Mycroft完全換上了掌握全局的那種魔王氣勢，手扶著Greg的臉讓他抬頭直視自己，他們靠得很近甚至能很清楚地聽見對方呼吸「顏色單一，平常看起來像融化的巧克力漿，但在陽光下彷彿裹了蜂蜜的深色琥珀，琥珀是松樹脂的化石，有時候裡面會包覆著小昆蟲或者無法逃的小型生物，我以前很喜歡觀察這種化石，在你眼中看到我自己的倒影總會讓我想起這些小事」 Mycroft專注的看著Greg的雙眼「你的虹膜與鞏膜.也就是眼白之間有些灰色參雜似是盛裝那片棕色的銀器邊緣」兩人四眼直視彼此「我無法為你描述你的虹膜紋路，因為你的瞳孔在見到我時總會放大，那使我難以觀察它們，這時候你的眼睛看起來是深棕色的但不足以被誤認為黑色」他的拇指輕輕撫過Greg的眼睛下方，他靠在Greg耳邊低聲地說「像松露巧克力一樣，而你知道我多愛吃甜食」他說到此勾起了嘴角，Greg連耳朵都紅了

 

Greg輕推開他，他的心跳和呼吸都變了，不再是游刃有餘的調戲人的那方， Mycroft的微笑越發明顯  
「Jesus Mycroft」Greg靠在流理台邊看向 Mycroft，為什麼他會不自量力的去調戲一個情商也許是F但能用幾百種不同語言說我愛你的天才?  
「你該吃藥了」 Mycroft放過了Greg「你先去洗澡吧，我有幾封郵件要回」他倒了杯水給Greg讓他先上樓去，Greg像是逃跑一樣溜了

 

Mycroft進房間時脫了毛背心放到椅子上去，房間內的暖氣很足而且他準備要去洗澡了，浴室的水聲正好停下，他敲了門進了浴室，Greg正在擦頭髮，浴室內的暖風烘乾系統讓空氣乾燥又溫暖，Greg的公寓熱水不穩浴室又冷，當下對著 Mycroft就是一臉”你這生活過太爽的有錢人”的哀怨樣

 

「搞定了?」Greg毛巾掛在脖子上轉身手環上 Mycroft的脖子親吻他  
「只是回信而已，當然很快」 Mycroft說，他張嘴說話的空檔被抓住，嘴被堵上了

 

Greg嘴裡牙膏的味道很明顯，輕啄後他用舌撬開對方牙關變成深吻，Greg身上有些水沒擦乾沾在 Mycroft的襯衫上， Mycroft手小心地放在Greg腰上不想碰到他傷口周遭，兩個人呼吸急促的結束了這場字面意義上的”口舌之爭”，他們分開時Greg甚至舔了一下他的嘴唇

 

Greg有些喘但帶著微笑看他，他自己也算不上多好，呼吸急促的原因除了缺氧大概還有浴室的水氣的關係，Greg的手還放在他後頸上，手指撥弄他的髮尾，棕色的大眼直視他的雙眼，視線意有所指的往下又往上飄

 

「No.」 Mycroft說  
「Oh~ Come on!Really?!」Greg有些失望的樣子但他們腰部以下是貼在一起的， Mycroft也許褲子還穿著但那沒什麼掩蓋作用，而Greg是全裸的他沒什麼可以掩飾的  
「你要準備，事後還要清理，而且你在下的時候呼吸和心率都更高，你的狀況我認為不適合」 Mycroft說「我不希望你的身體負擔太重」  
「我沒那麼脆弱」Greg親了 Mycroft的耳際並往頸部移動，手解著 Mycroft襯衫的鈕扣  
「也許換個方式」 Mycroft提議「反正我要洗澡了，你如果可以接受的話」他眼神略帶暗示的說  
「所以我Top的時候反而比我在下面還輕鬆?」Greg問  
「你能自己掌控節奏，而且你和我並不會有太劇烈的動作，你待我相當溫柔，相較你的喜好而言的話我們這樣很緩和」 Mycroft低頭親吻Greg的臉頰在他耳邊帶著笑意說「如果你不想的話畢竟是我嘴上逞強惹的禍我也能用嘴替你解決，你想怎麼做?」

 

他聽得見Greg呼吸變沉的聲音  
「嗯?」 Mycroft用腿刻意的蹭了Greg腿間一下，這讓他往後退了點  
「我去拿潤滑液來給你」Greg吞了口口水後離開了浴室

 

Mycroft把衣褲脫了放進洗衣籃，他們確實上次做是有段時間了，那其實也不算是性交，考慮到Greg的槍傷他替他口了，自己就動手解決，雖然已經拆線過了一段時間，但他不想拿脆弱的肺部組織冒險，他自己胸口的傷早就癒合了，那只是皮肉傷而已，他大腿上被子彈貫穿肌肉組織所造成的傷比較嚴重但也康復良好，但疤痕清晰可見而且傷處稍微凹陷，Greg有時候會把手放在他的疤上輕撫，好像他自己被打穿肺部都沒有他腿上的傷嚴重一樣

 

Greg把潤滑液拿給他後他便去洗澡做準備了

 

Mycroft先洗過澡然後做了基本的清潔和潤滑，他其實依然覺得給自己做擴張有點奇怪，他擦乾身體和潤滑液的罐子穿上了浴袍出了浴室，Greg躺在床上看手機等他，在他出來時他立刻放下了手機  
「久等了?」 Mycroft帶著微笑把那罐潤滑液放在Greg那側的床頭櫃上  
「你一定得穿個什麼就是了?」坐在床頭靠著床頭板的Greg伸手拉了 Mycroft的腰帶把他帶上床親吻他的空檔時說  
「是習慣問題」 Mycroft說

 

他跨在Greg腿上跪在床上雙手放在Greg肩上，腰帶很容易就被解開，他任Greg把他的浴袍脫下放到一旁去，暖氣被調弱了點但還不至於讓人感到冷，Greg親咬著 Mycroft的鎖骨，伸手摸到了放在一旁的潤滑液罐子，在手上弄了不少微涼的液體後手往 Mycroft腿間探去，這讓 Mycroft小小的抽了口氣，手指在那圈肌肉周圍輕輕的畫圈按壓，他配合的放鬆身體讓手指侵入稍微擴張過的腸道中， Mycroft的手指插入Greg的髮間另一手抱著他  
「會不舒服嗎?」Greg親了 Mycroft的臉問，他總是很小心不想讓 Mycroft在這個過程中感到不舒服  
「不會」 Mycroft說  
「嗯」Greg抬頭向他索吻，不像在浴室裡那麼急躁，是溫和漸進的吻，他加入了第二根手指，這讓 Mycroft悶哼了一聲，但並不是會痛的時候會發出的那種聲音，他稍微分開食指與中指在腸道中向外按壓，同時緩慢的抽插，只是一個指節的深度，很淺的進出幅度但那圈肌肉周遭的神經密集，感覺非常明顯，他沒有刻意去碰前列腺但偶而擦過會讓 Mycroft呼吸亂了一拍， Mycroft一直都是很安靜的類型，不叫不哭不鬧甚至也不怎麼會提出要求，他Top的時候話很多就是了

 

這讓他們一開始稍微遇上了點溝通障礙，因為 Mycroft這種性格所以Greg不知道自己有沒有讓 Mycroft受傷，也很難知道他的喜好，他注意到 Mycroft皺眉才發現他其實有點痛，之後才會要求 Mycroft一定要誠實回答自己會不會感到不舒服或者疼痛

 

他開始反覆擦過前列腺的位置，抓著他頭髮的那隻手把他頭髮攢的更緊了點，他另一隻手放在 Mycroft大腿外側，來回輕撫，指尖明顯模摸到有一部分的皮膚觸感不同，是他運氣很好，那一槍只打穿了他的大腿外側肌肉，沒有傷到血管或骨頭，當下的出血量很嚇人就是了，槍傷已經癒合但傷處微微凹陷，新生的皮膚偏向淡粉色

 

「你躺下吧，你的腿傷大概不適合這個動作」Greg把手指抽出來， Mycroft從他身上起來後在旁邊躺下看著Greg從床頭抽屜翻找出類似膠囊的東西，不是真的藥物，真正的藥品和其他東西都在上層抽屜，這東西是從放潤滑液和保險套的下層抽屜拿的  
「What’s that?」 Mycroft問  
「也是潤滑液，跟我們平常用的一樣是矽性的」Greg拆了兩顆出來，看起來就是透明的膠囊，外層大概是某種食用膠製的會溶於水的東西  
「你哪來這種東西的」 Mycroft皺眉「而且你為什麼會去買這種東西??」  
「Well…」Greg看了 Mycroft一眼「是你跟我承認你想在你俱樂部辦公室操我的，我總不可能帶著一罐潤滑走進去吧」  
「Ooh」 Mycroft閉嘴了，他還真的說過這件事沒錯，但那是在好幾杯酒後兩個人莫名其妙討論起這種話題後，他沒想到Greg會認真的考慮甚至付諸行動  
「而且你不也覺得做到一半潤滑不夠很煩嗎?」Greg說「這放進體內會融化，尤其是接著被操的話手指碰不到很難潤滑的深處也不會讓人不適」他自己說得也有些不好意思，畢竟這本來是打算用在自己身上的東西「你如果不想用這種東西我可以用原本的潤滑就好」  
「你用吧」 Mycroft說得其實有點含糊  
「啊?」  
「我說好，快點動手」 Mycroft拉了Greg的手要他到自己這邊來

 

Greg跪在 Mycroft腿間手掌貼在他胸前，癒合的一個縫合疤痕在胸骨上並不是那麼顯眼，但在這個距離之下有些太刺眼，手從胸前滑向腹部，他握住沒有充血的性器套弄了幾下便放手俯身啃吻 Mycroft的脖子  
「我明天可能需要和其他部下會面，別留痕跡」 Mycroft說  
「老樣子別留在明顯的地方，我知道」Greg說，他舔了 Mycroft的脖子輕嚙敏感的皮膚，刻意在親吻時製造聲音，他伸出舌頭舔了手下上拿的潤滑膠囊， Mycroft吞了口唾液，視覺上這個畫面實在有些眼熟，只是Greg舔的並不會是膠囊  
「其實沾潤滑液好像也行」Greg說，手指把膠囊推入 Mycroft體內直到手指無法繼續深入，他抽出手指握住 Mycroft的陰莖放入口中

 

「別深喉我」 Mycroft撐起身說「你要是咳起來胸腔會痛」  
「你就躺好等著被操就好，別擔心這擔心那的」Greg刻意含著他前端吸了一口， Mycroft就閉嘴了，他想叫就會閉上嘴

 

Greg確實沒深喉他，他知道如果刻意違背 Mycroft堅持的事項 Mycroft會立刻喊停，而且會真的讓 Mycroft不高興，因為他不夠重視自己的身體  
他吞吐 Mycroft時 Mycroft會伸手摸他的頭髮，如果姿勢允許 Mycroft的手會恣意探索除非Greg要他的手安分點，他有很多次在第歐根尼斯的辦公室幫 Mycroft口的經驗，很顯然他那一回*開了個頭，讓 Mycroft有了不良愛好  
(*見”無性戀誤診者的X生活”一文)

 

「我想應該可以了」Greg吐出 Mycroft完全充血的勃起舔掉前端滲出的前液用手抹了嘴，他調整了動作把自己卡在 Mycroft腿間，握著自己的陰莖抵著濕潤擴張過的入口「我進去了」  
「嗯」 Mycroft同意了以後Greg才動作

 

前端慢慢的擠入那圈收緊的肌肉中，緩緩地推入後Greg停止了動作讓 Mycroft適應，被充滿和侵入的感覺讓 Mycroft發出嘆息聲， Mycroft覺得可以了以後會用手指輕點Greg兩下讓他動，愛撫或者親吻可以用來填補空隙， Mycroft用手輕點了Greg兩下讓他知道已經可以了，Greg親了 Mycroft的臉然後慢慢地開始抽插，Greg手握著 Mycroft稍微軟下的性器套弄，拇指摩擦著頂端和繫帶配合他自己抽插的動作， Mycroft把手靠在額頭上遮住了眼睛，他老是這麼做，呼吸稍微加快了，他幾乎完全抽出又一次插到底，直接輾過前列腺  
「嗚..」 Mycroft只是短暫的吭了一聲，伸手撥開了Greg套弄他的那隻手並把手伸向他的脖子勾著他低頭接吻， Mycroft的手貼在Greg頸部，拇指按在頸動脈上，心跳和呼吸的數據他不必特地去記就能知道，Greg的身體狀況復原良好，肺部功能受損狀況並沒有預期的嚴重

 

Greg的動作一直緩慢但都在點上，他雖然沒那麼常操 Mycroft但他很清楚對方的身體喜歡怎麼樣的待遇.該碰哪.該怎麼碰

 

Mycroft除了喘息聲外什麼聲音都不會發出，但他抓著Greg的手力道時輕時重給了正在操他的人信號，他很享受這個，當Greg深吻他時他還是會發出悶哼的，因為他無法閉上嘴，他們有足夠的默契知道對方想怎麼做

 

他加快了抽插的動作，手抓著 Mycroft的髖骨固定對方好讓自己動起來方便， Mycroft閉著眼微微皺眉握著自己套弄，微涼的液體在手指和腹部間蔓延開，Greg也拔了出來套弄了最後幾下射在 Mycroft腹部上喘著粗氣伸手抽了衛生紙把兩人製造的髒亂大概擦過一遍

 

「God，I love you」Greg俯身抱著 Mycroft親吻他在他耳邊說，他還有些喘， Mycroft把手放在Greg背上輕撫，他的老問題就是他在下時完事後就會有些大腦空白，所以不怎麼搭話，不過這對他之後睡眠很有幫助就是了

 

他們關係開開始時一直是Greg做0，不過實際上他們工作忙又累只有放假或者少數悠閒的時候才能花時間搞這個，口活或者手活都方便多了， Mycroft也喜歡掌控全局的感覺，他是字面意義上的控制對方，因為Greg喜歡從背後被插入的姿勢所以 Mycroft會順便抓住他的雙手按在床上或者反扣在Greg背後把他的行動控制住，Greg也喜歡粗魯點的做法，他也就很容易在這種時候任自己的控制狂面占上風，經驗多了後他也能輕易地操射Greg，他雖然知道這是可能的但還是覺得很有趣  
「Ahh…唔…」Greg忍不住發出了了叫聲，垂著頭喘著粗氣，腿間滴著自己剛射出的白濁液體，他的雙手被壓在他頭兩側，跪在床上膝蓋有點發軟  
「你才是更有經驗的那個但你這樣我實在看不出來」從 Mycroft的語調聽得出他嘴角上揚的奸笑模樣，他輕咬Greg的耳廓在他耳邊說「你甚至沒碰到自己，你叫起來很可愛，但看你這種表現我真擔心我會不小心把你給吃了」他啃咬Greg的脖子繼續操他  
「Fuck!」Greg髒話脫口而出，剛射過又被刺激前列腺讓他什麼反擊都說不出口  
「你裡面真熱，就這麼喜歡我嗎?嗯?」 Mycroft鬆開Greg的手摸著Greg的頭髮，過度的刺激和快感讓他身體絞緊了深深侵入體內的柱身， Mycroft停止了他的那堆幹話手輕撫著Greg的背，順著脊椎上下愛撫，他射精的時候和被操的時候就會閉嘴，以免自己發出什麼奇怪的叫聲，他親吻Greg的後頸小心地退出把保險套打了結丟了

 

「你在上面有時候講話真他媽欠操和欠揍」Greg攤在床上說，這惹得 Mycroft笑得更欠揍了點

 

這大約是他們交往後一年多之後吧， Mycroft會記得正確的年月日和時間但Greg只會記個大概，但這是他第一次覺得操人的 Mycroft有時候很欠揍，嘴巴又很賤，讓他想踹一腳，不過每次他被操完都沒那個心力去跟他計較這個

 

那之後過了一周Greg到 Mycroft家去過周末，很有情調的在家約會，在書房一起喝了幾杯紅酒很自然的手就不安分了， Greg跪在書房地毯上拉下了 Mycroft的褲鍊掏出對方半勃的性器像是在舔冰棒一樣上下舔著柱身，刻意發出了水聲和吸吮聲， Mycroft坐在扶手椅裡看著Greg吞吐自己的模樣忍不住伸手去摸對方的臉和頭髮，Greg的手若不是握著他就是放在他大腿上，所以當他的手機響的時候第一個察覺的就是Greg  
「你手機在震動」Greg順便抹了把嘴說  
「唉」 Mycroft忍住不翻白眼，從口袋掏出了手機  
「會講很久嗎?」Greg問  
「至少半小時」 Mycroft說「我們晚點再說吧」他站起來整理褲子把自己還充血著的性器收回褲子裡，Greg很好心地替他把褲鍊拉上， Mycroft接聽了電話用要殺人的語氣向首相說了晚上好

 

Greg給自己倒了杯紅酒迴避了這通電話，如果是很簡短就能結束的通話他就會繼續，這以前發生過很多次，他真的不知道 Mycroft是怎麼維持自己的語調不變的，他在替他做口活反而很不好意思，有一次一通電話意外講得很久Greg就直接放棄了，把 Mycroft褲子拉上自己坐在旁邊等他講完

 

Mycroft把電話掛了以後看著Greg有些抱歉的微笑  
「我下巴快酸死了」Greg說「所以我就乾脆停了，你好像沒什麼感覺」  
「抱歉，我注意力能轉移得非常徹底」 Mycroft說

 

那之後只要一通電話會超過五分鐘 Mycroft就會讓Greg先停下以免讓他做白工，Greg倒是沒想過有人能做到這種程度的…呃…上面的頭戰勝下面的頭?他想不到更好的形容，但他還真的不相信有男人做得到這種事直到遇到 Mycroft

 

Mycroft講完了和首相的電話已經是半個多小時後了，他在臥室找到了Greg，他洗過澡了才上床躺的，只穿了條內褲，照手機發出的聲音和他嚇到的反應來看他就是在手機上看色情片沒跑了  
「Jesus FUCK!」Greg手機掉了順著棉被滾下床調在地毯上「你講完電話了??」  
「是」 Mycroft走過去替他撿起手機，順手解鎖了畫面，Greg是在看異性戀的色情片「抱歉，我沒想到這個時間首相能搞出什麼烏龍」他把手機還給Greg「你想要幾分鐘獨處或者…?」  
「你不想做?」Greg問  
「Well，我尊重你的選擇」 Mycroft意有所指地看了眼Greg的手機  
「過來啦」Greg伸手扯了 Mycroft的領帶與他親吻「你想怎麼做?我前幾天摔到腰椎了醫生說我不能做太激烈的運動所以操我這個選項可以先刪除了」  
「跟 Sherlock翻牆抓珠寶搶匪那次對吧」 Mycroft說，Greg踩到了結構不穩的貨架摔傷了  
「是啊」Greg說「所以你想做什麼?口活還是?」  
「…其實我想嘗試在下面」 Mycroft猶豫了一下後說  
「哈哈，很好笑，但說真的，你想怎麼做?」Greg說  
「…」 Mycroft無言而且有些臉紅  
「等等，你這控制狂是認真的?」Greg正經了點  
「Gregory…」 Mycroft忍不住抹臉  
「並不是每個人都會喜歡這個的」Greg說「而且我也不是非得要操你不可，你確定嗎?」  
「你似乎很…享受那種感覺」 Mycroft吞了口口水才說  
「你想嘗試看看被操前列腺的感覺」Greg說  
「…是」 Mycroft知道這是必要的溝通但還是很想掐死自己，他不擅長這種事  
「別不好意思，成年人之間溝通清楚而已」Greg笑著拍拍 Mycroft發紅的臉「你自己試過嗎?」  
「Of course not.」 Mycroft秒答  
「那就先試試看你喜不喜歡再說吧」Greg說「不是操你別緊張，你沒做過0，我只是用手指而已，到床上來吧」  
「我要洗澡」 Mycroft說  
「喔差點忘了你有潔癖」Greg鬆開攬著 Mycroft的手讓他去洗澡

 

Mycroft從浴室出來的時候聽從Greg的指示趴在床上這樣會讓他更容易動手，本來Greg是說躺著也行但 Mycroft拒絕了，沒說原因但大概是不想”面對現實”吧，控制狂交出控制權什麼的大概自己覺得沒臉看，但Greg後來發現其實是 Mycroft除了操人的時候嘴賤了些外，他在床上其實挺保守的

 

Greg拿了個靠枕給 Mycroft墊在肚子下， Mycroft趴在Greg睡的那側隨手就拿Greg枕頭來抱了  
「你拿保險套做什麼?」 Mycroft看Greg從抽屜拿了矽性潤滑液和保險套問  
「我剛剪過指甲我怕弄傷你」Greg說「放鬆，應該和你做體檢的時候差不多啦」  
「……」 Mycroft不發一語抱著枕頭像是待宰羔羊一樣認命地等待(好吧，待宰羔羊會掙扎，他這是俎上肉)  
「你不會沒做過前列腺檢查吧」Greg問  
「…我認為我的年齡還沒到」 Mycroft說  
「最好還是注意一下，總比發炎或出什麼毛病好」Greg說

 

涼涼的潤滑液被塗抹在股間，套著保險套的中指在穴口按壓畫圓，手指上也抹了很足夠的潤滑，Greg另一隻手放在 Mycroft腰上按摩似的按壓，等那圈肌肉足夠放鬆後手指慢慢地推了進去，感覺太奇怪讓 Mycroft皺了眉  
「還可以吧?」Greg說  
「感覺很怪」 Mycroft說  
「當然，誰第一次不覺得奇怪的」Greg說「應該是這附近」他用手指在腸道內按壓摸索，位置應該在陰莖根部相對位置所以不會很裡面  
「啊!」 Mycroft叫了一聲，立刻把臉埋進枕頭裡，但Greg看得到他耳尖都紅了  
「按到了對吧」Greg在偷笑， Mycroft只是點頭沒有回應「我繼續好嗎?」  
「別問了，做就是了!」 Mycroft說得很急但聽得出來他就是不好意思

 

Greg規律的用手指去輕按那一小塊區域， Mycroft會小小的抖一下，那是不自主的生理反應，他通常沒機會這樣觀察 Mycroft的反應，但他大概可以理解為什麼這會讓 Mycroft的控制慾氾濫了，只是動動手指就能讓對方屈服，而且對方的反應和聲音都一清二楚，被刺激前列腺會勃起但不是每個人都能靠這個就射精，但他能看見 Mycroft腿間的勃起前端正滴著近乎透明的前列腺液，而隨著他手指的動作陰莖會微微抽動，他知道那種感覺，前列腺被刺激很像要射精前的那種難以形容的感覺，但你不會射精，就只會反覆的在高潮前的感覺徘徊， Mycroft把臉埋在枕頭裡但Greg聽得見他的悶哼，他覺得應該可以了便抽出中指把食指也套入保險套中， Mycroft轉頭想問他為什麼停了但看到他正在做的事便把頭埋回枕頭裡了

 

「放鬆點，只是另一根手指而已」Greg弄了些潤滑液把兩根手指慢慢地推入，他不像先前只是刺激前列腺，手指緩緩的進出，只要稍有阻礙他便會把手指抽出一點然後再推入直到他的食指和中指完全進入 Mycroft體內  
「完全進去了喔」Greg在 Mycroft耳邊說，同時緩緩地用手指操 Mycroft，他的指節時有時無的擦過前列腺「不會痛吧?如果都做對了這不該讓你痛的」  
Mycroft搖頭得有些用力，他的呼吸稍微加快  
「你沒什麼想說的嗎?你平常話可多了」Greg在 Mycroft耳邊說話讓他耳朵更紅了，Greg忍不住嘻嘻笑了兩聲，稍微加快了手指進出的速度這讓 Mycroft嗚了幾聲又安靜了下來

 

「翻身躺下吧」Greg把手抽了出來「你應該不是只靠後面就能射的那種人，我順便給你做個手活」  
Mycroft放開枕頭翻身躺下，他的臉很紅，Greg調整了他的姿勢讓他張開雙腿掛在自己腰際，就跟要被操的姿勢差不多，只是在他體內的不過是兩根手指而已，Greg深灰色的拳短下很明顯的勃起前端沾濕了一小塊布料，他握住 Mycroft的陰莖套弄，同時在他體內的手指規律的同步抽送，雖然動作很慢但 Mycroft忍不住發出短暫的呻吟聲讓他知道他做得非常正確，他往掌心吐了點口水代替潤滑讓他在給 Mycroft做手活時對方會舒服些，至少他觀察起來 Mycroft應該偏好這樣，他猜啦

 

He’s not a fucking Holmes ，he just fucking a Holmes ，so all he can do is guess.  
(他不是個操他媽的 Holmes，他只是在操一個 Holmes，他只能靠猜的)

 

Mycroft張著嘴好像他會缺氧一樣粗喘著，Greg加快了套弄和在 Mycroft體內抽送的頻率，微涼的白濁液體從前端流出，在Greg手上弄得到處都是，Greg把手從 Mycroft體內抽出手指把套子包在衛生紙裡順便擦掉手上的精液丟了  
「比你平常的量還多」Greg說  
「God please STOP」 Mycroft非常無力的摀臉，拜託他真的不需要被別人告知這種事，Greg直接笑出聲來了， Mycroft看起來有些放空，不過大多數男人射過都會這樣  
「以後還想試試看嗎?」Greg壓在 Mycroft身上親吻他問  
「……」 Mycroft沒有回答  
「Myc?」Greg皺眉起身看 Mycroft  
「喔，抱歉，我只是…大腦有點停擺了，你剛才問什麼?」 Mycroft問  
「I’m pretty sure I was fucking you in the ass not your brain(我挺確定我操翻的是你的屁股不是你的腦)」Greg說  
「God，你一定要這樣說話嗎?」 Mycroft臉紅的說，Greg很早就發現他在這方面臉皮挺薄的，所以他喜歡故意逗他  
「所以你以後會想再試試看嗎?」Greg問「或者被操，不是每個人都完全喜歡這個的」  
「…我想找個適當的時候我會」 Mycroft起身跪在床上手放在Greg肩上讓他往後躺， Mycroft修長的手指勾著Greg的內褲鬆緊帶「Now ，Can I help you with anything ?Officer.」他看著Greg的眼睛微笑，Greg嚥下一口口水  
Mycroft很輕易的脫下了Greg的內褲釋放了早就抬頭的分身，在Greg注視下把前端冒出的前液舔拭乾淨然後吞入， Mycroft口活好的讓人無法置信，考慮到他缺乏經驗的程度，從最開始他就是模仿Greg的動作到現在已經比Greg還更清楚他的身體，也許智商真他媽可以彌補一切，情商除外

 

他射在 Mycroft嘴裡的液體全被吞下， Mycroft湊過去與他深吻時Greg還能嘗到自己的味道，後來Greg做了幾次一樣的事，手指最後加到三根也完全沒問題， Mycroft不排斥這種做法，但Greg發現這種時候 Mycroft就和當Top時相反，他在上的時候欠揍話多又詭計多端，但被操(就算只是手指)就很安靜乖巧，而且相對的更保守些

 

「你這麼害羞到底怎麼回事啊，平常明明就很不要臉」又一次用手指操 Mycroft的Greg忍不住吐槽，手上握著的柱身因為前列腺被刺激而微微顫抖「就好像會要求處女獻祭的那種魔王突然變得像無害小動物一樣」  
「Shut it!(閉嘴!)」 Mycroft在喘息間低吼一樣的說  
「你現在知道我平常什麼感覺了吧」Greg笑了，這樣看 Mycroft其實挺可愛的，非典型的那種可愛  
「你周末放假對吧?」Greg加上了第三根手指， Mycroft發出了嗚聲但進入的很順利「想試試真傢伙嗎?」他刻意弄出了淫靡的水聲，他用了很多潤滑要弄出這並不難  
「我現在沒辦法回答」 Mycroft說，他上次不小心就坦承了他被操後整個人會異常的放鬆，甚至會大腦一片空白的事情，而在過程中也無法好好思考，對一般人而言性的刺激就很強了，在他的情況下好像比普通人還要更嚴重些，Greg就開始喜歡在他這種時候引誘他說些平常不會說的話，他在事後答應了，因為他確實想要那麼做，而且還能一起度過假期

 

“什麼都不用管只要沉溺在慾望中的感覺很好，好到很危險，但用來放鬆和清空腦袋非常有用” Mycroft在第三次後得到這個結論，把自己的身體完全交給Greg的想法一點也沒嚇到他，換做以前要他信任別人用任何私密的方式接觸他是不可能的

 

周末夜晚他們如先前所說的要來場真的， Mycroft準備好了他們甚至連要不要用套子都商量過了，他們晚餐後喝了點酒，好吧算得上不少，所以兩個人都有點臉紅，Greg正好破了個冷案，他自己破的，一起慶祝一下正好

 

「應該可以了」Greg一面親吻 Mycroft一邊做擴張潤滑，他把手抽出來時說  
「嗯」 Mycroft應了聲等著Greg的下一步  
「I love you」Greg親了 Mycroft的喉結與鎖骨，看一個平日冷靜隱藏自己情緒的人沉溺在情慾中的模樣實在令人難以自制

 

他舔了嘴，手愛撫身下的愛人，另一手握著自己硬得發痛的陰莖抵著已經被擴張潤滑過的入口，他刻意在入口磨蹭輕頂幾次後才緩緩推入，當前端才稍稍進入了一點，甚至連頭部都還沒完全進入時 Mycroft的手機響了，沉溺於情慾的那雙鈷藍色的眼睛一瞬間清醒， Mycroft的手放在Greg胸口推開了他立刻接起了他的工作手機，Greg驚訝於那一瞬間的改變能有多大， Mycroft的手還放在他胸膛上，另一手抓著手機完全恢復了平時指揮他那群小黑衣的魔王面目和冷酷語調  
「把這次的負責人全部列出來，按照他們離退休年齡的時間排列，車子三十分鐘後到?我給你們十五分鐘，卡夫卡組3級以上負責人全暫時剝奪權限軟禁」 Mycroft一邊講電話一邊下床走向浴室，Greg最後聽到的只有”Fed”.”改選”.”交易所”這些單字，然後就是水聲， Mycroft正在用最快的速度把自己洗乾淨要出門

 

Greg嘆氣拿了濕紙巾把自己身上的潤滑液之類的擦掉，坐在床上等 Mycroft從浴室出來， Mycroft很顯然是把自己沖乾淨擦乾就急著要走了，他甚至忘了Greg在這一樣的直接進了更衣室套上三件套，為了省時間他沒有用袖箍或襯衫固定器甚至沒用吊帶只是隨手抽了一條皮帶，看得出這真的很緊急

 

Mycroft繫著皮帶走出更衣室時和坐在床上的Greg對上眼他才想到他該說些什麼  
「抱歉，真的是非常緊急的事情」 Mycroft一邊扣上馬甲的扣子一邊說「我會補償你的」  
「沒關係，我可以理解，去拯救世界吧」Greg苦笑  
「我真的會補償你的，詳細內容有待商榷」 Mycroft扣好了馬甲扣子正在打領帶  
「你今晚會回來嗎?」Greg問  
「如果華盛頓今晚下大雪的話我最快在二到三小時後回來，如果沒有的話我會在天亮後回來，別等我，抱歉」他很快地親了Greg一下匆匆離去，Greg甚至能聽到他下樓的腳步聲有多急

 

「Fuck American」Greg自言自語，他猜是美國人，反正有很高機率又是洋基仔(Yankee)惹的麻煩，他下樓去看球賽重播順便把放冰箱裡他們晚餐喝剩的半瓶紅酒給喝了

 

Mycroft回來的時候已經是凌晨一點多了，華盛頓沒下大雪，但他找到了某些重要的關鍵提前解決了麻煩，他隨手拉鬆了領帶把傘放進傘桶換上拖鞋上樓，在他家裡會在玄關換穿脫鞋是他的潔癖作怪，尤其Greg的鞋底有時候會有血跡之類的更是嚴格禁止

 

他脫下西裝外套拿在手上回房間去，他沒有開燈怕會弄醒Greg，他進了更衣室也只開了固定在牆面上的穿衣鏡上方的小燈，正想換掉這一身三件套時被從後面抱住了，有力的手環住他的腰箝制了他的行動，有酒的味道，Greg還沒睡  
「都解決了嗎?」穿著睡袍的Greg抱著 Mycroft在他耳邊問  
「我以為你睡了，看來你把剩下的紅酒喝完了」 Mycroft說「解決了」  
「我們繼續吧」Greg啃咬著 Mycroft的頸項，抓著 Mycroft的腰的手扣住了 Mycroft的皮帶，一手和皮帶扣坐拉扯另一手已經等不及的拉開 Mycroft的褲鍊伸進去隔著棉質內褲握住了他的性器  
「到床..別在這」 Mycroft斷斷續續的說，他不斷被試圖親吻他的Greg打斷「明天?」  
「 Mycroft」Greg抓住了試圖推開他的手把那隻手按在穿衣鏡上， Mycroft的另一隻手抓著試圖解開他皮帶的那一隻手「在這，現在，別用我喝醉了或很晚了的藉口打發，我沒那麼醉，我們明天可以愛睡多晚睡多晚」他叼著 Mycroft的耳緣舔弄，呼吸的氣息直接拂過敏感的耳際讓 Mycroft縮了一下，處理緊急事件的緊繃退去突然被這樣挑逗讓人難以招架  
「讓我把衣服脫了」 Mycroft說  
「你平常穿的這麼完美，我一直很想把你弄得一團亂」Greg在 Mycroft耳邊說，這如果喝的不夠多Greg還真的說不出口「我想操你，把你身上的西裝解開，看你失去那副紳士模樣被操到話都說不好」他已經扯開 Mycroft的皮帶，解開他的馬甲並把他的襯衫從黑色長褲中拉出，胸腹之間的釦子被解開只剩下領口和領子的暗扣還死守著，黑色的領帶垂在胸口，Greg的手伸進衣服底下愛撫他「你穿得整整齊齊操我的時候老實說我愛死了」他用膝蓋頂了 Mycroft的膝窩使他跪下， 皮帶的重量和他的動作使西裝褲滑落到膝蓋間「你看起來無懈可擊到讓人想破壞掉那副驕傲的嘴臉」Greg叼著 Mycroft的領子把領口拉開然後在他的後頸啃咬，舌頭順著脊椎舔拭到髮尾  
「Greg」 Mycroft感覺得到頂著自己臀部的硬挺還有他自己逐漸往腿間去的血流  
「讓我照我的方式做，你說要補償我，我選這個」Greg頂了 Mycroft的臀部  
「…拿潤滑液」 Mycroft答應了，他也想要，雖然這不是他理想的地點或方式，但他也想做，他的潔癖可以暫時死一邊去，反正他更衣室的地毯很軟也很乾淨，穿著衣服被操大概也不是個問題  
「拿了」Greg從睡袍口袋裡掏出潤滑液放在一旁，他脫下了睡袍隨意的摺了一下「跪在這上面會比較舒服」他把睡袍放在 Mycroft與穿衣鏡之間讓他跪在上面「手放在鏡子上」Greg說著把 Mycroft的內褲扯下，沾滿潤滑液的手指熟練的探入已經收緊閉闔的那圈肌肉中，他比之前都急躁了不少，只要手只能順利進出就很快地加上另一指， Mycroft雙手交疊在鏡子上額頭靠在手臂上，喘息在鏡子上製造出了一小片水霧

 

「啊.啊..」 Mycroft發出了少見的呻吟聲，Greg手指在他腸道內翻攪，他出門很趕所以體內的潤滑並沒完全洗掉，Greg手指用了很多潤滑往他體內帶，手指探入的太急一下子太深入讓 Mycroft疼的皺起眉「唔..嗚..啊」他握緊了拳頭，前列腺被狠狠的輾過數回，疼痛與快感混雜讓他發出呻吟  
「Myc I love you」Greg在他耳邊不停地重複著  
「哈啊..哈啊..」 Mycroft靠在鏡子上，冰涼的鏡子因為他的體溫而變得有溫度，他的呼吸在鏡面上產生的水霧沒有散去過，他低頭能看到鏡像中自己腿間半勃的性器還有順著大腿流下的潤滑液，有些從Greg的手上低落在他的內褲和西裝褲上「Greg，我.我想..可以了」  
「如果又有電話，我會在這裡把你操到射再讓你去接」Greg幾乎是語帶怨念的說，他握著自己的陰莖在 Mycroft臀縫間磨蹭，對準了入口直接進入，他直接插入到無法繼續深入，那還有一小截在 Mycroft體外，但 Mycroft的身體正在排斥這個侵入的異物  
「哈啊啊..呃啊…」 Mycroft手掌貼在鏡面上，他原先是想撐起身不讓自己貼在鏡子上好告訴Greg要慢點，但他的手被扣住，Greg的手疊在他的手背上十指相扣的扣住了他的手，緊緊地把他的左手按在鏡子上  
「放鬆，這個體位大概進的太深了手指擴張不到」Greg親吻冒出一層薄汗的 Mycroft，他稍微退出點然後再次深入每次都弄得 Mycroft發出悶哼或者淺短的呻吟， 「你裡面真熱.又緊，放鬆點，等等就會舒服的」他也安撫對方要 Mycroft放輕鬆點，他完全插入時 Mycroft像虛脫一樣往前靠在鏡面上，Greg握住他腿間完全軟下的性器套弄， Mycroft的腿很長所以他跪下時比Greg還高這讓他被插入時進入的更深，他膝蓋發軟但如果他不維持自己的姿勢深入體內的凶器只會更加進入所以他趴在鏡子上等自己適應

 

「哼嗯…啊..喝啊…」 Mycroft在Greg開始以小幅度的抽送時發出了呻吟和嗚咽聲，Greg沒有多想，這是很正常的，他只是慢慢地找能更容易操到 Mycroft的前列腺的方式，在 Mycroft耳邊告訴他他多愛他還有他這樣多性感  
Mycroft的身體逐漸接受了外來物，Greg動起來更順而 Mycroft感受到的疼痛也變得越來越少到了幾乎沒有的程度，他也能享先前被疼痛蓋過的快感，但最初的鈍痛並沒有完全消去，只是降到了可以暫時無視的程度，他肯定明天他會感到那些部分隱隱作痛

 

「 Mycroft… Mycroft…」Greg放開了 Mycroft的手，雙手抓著他的腰反覆用力的把自己操到 Mycroft體內，肉體撞擊的啪啪聲在更衣室裡不但很突兀而且意外的令人在意， Mycroft張開眼就會在鏡子反射中看見自己沉溺於情慾和快感中的模樣，或者自己身體令人害臊的生理反應，他知道這只是普通生物機能正常運作的結果，但他始終無法把和Greg做愛當成一件可以理性歸類處理的事情

 

拉松的領帶垂在他胸前，他低著頭靠在鏡子上還有腿間的勃起都讓黑色領帶的大劍時不時的因為Greg的動作掃過吐著前液的敏感頂部，他受不了伸手想扯掉領帶，但只是讓領帶垂的更低，光滑的布料時不時的搔過腿間的勃起

 

「Greg..」 Mycroft擠出聲音叫了Greg抓著放在他腰上的手往自己腿間放  
Greg不需要他多說就知道是什麼意思，他握住 Mycroft的陰莖粗略的套弄，他自己也快射了，他把 Mycroft從倚靠的鏡面拉向自己，一手還著 Mycroft的腰一手套弄他的勃起，同時操著對方，他緊緊抱著 Mycroft從他的肩頭看過去能看到鏡子中的影像， Mycroft如他所想的，被搞得一團亂，馬甲被解開.襯衫被解到只剩下領口還扣著.領帶鬆鬆的掛在脖子上尾端還沾上了白濁的液體.頭髮被汗水沾濕亂翹.西裝褲和內褲卡在膝間，布料上還有潤滑液和前液留下的濕痕，被啃吻過的頸部微微發紅，臉色潮紅，鈷藍的眼睛泛著水光

 

Greg來不及問 Mycroft就射在他體內了，希望 Mycroft不會太介意

 

「Mycroft…」Greg喘著粗氣伸手輕撥 Mycroft的下顎讓他轉過頭來與自己接吻，他手上的動作沒停下， Mycroft來不及從那個吻中脫離告訴他停下，一聲悶吭被封在兩人口中，白濁的液體濺在 Mycroft的西裝褲和穿衣鏡上，Greg從 Mycroft體內退出， Mycroft腿軟的跪坐在那團睡袍上完全沒喘過氣來，全身上下沒有一處是整齊的 Mycroft太罕見了，Greg顧不得對方還喘不過氣就捧著 Mycroft的臉親吻他  
「抱歉，剛才射在裡面了，我會幫你清理」Greg說  
「我可以自己來」 Mycroft堅持  
「感覺怎麼樣?」Greg問  
「我可以接受」 Mycroft說「最後很好，我現在大腦有點放空，我洗澡完再告訴你可以嗎?」  
「好啊」Greg看了一眼自己弄出的這團亂「我…呃…我會把這裡整理乾淨的」  
「嗯」 Mycroft依然跪坐在地但他正在拉自己的褲子  
「你不去洗澡嗎?」Greg問  
「拉我，我腳麻了」 Mycroft把手伸向害他跪到腳失去知覺的元兇，Greg不好意思地把他扶了起來

 

Mycroft洗好澡後Greg也去沖了一遍，兩個人躺在床上談天  
「所以你覺得怎麼樣」Greg問  
「下次可以再來，有幾次可做比較的話才有個正確答案」 Mycroft躺在自己的那一側床上閉著眼說「但不會是最近這幾天」

 

之後隔幾天他們再次嘗試，大概過了三四次後Greg才察覺了某種不對勁， Mycroft緊皺著眉的樣子並不像樂在其中，他一直是照著 Mycroft第一次做0的印象去對 Mycroft的，因為那次 Mycroft得到的結果挺正面的，但現在他並不這麼想，他用手指操 Mycroft的時候他也很安靜，但他實際上操 Mycroft的時候他都會有段時間會發出聲音，而且皺著眉

 

「Myc」Greg伸手摸了 Mycroft的臉「張開眼睛看我」他緩緩地退出  
「什麼事?」躺在床上的 Mycroft依然蹙著眉但他現在更像是有疑問  
「你會痛嗎?」Greg問「你皺著眉」  
「該開始會」 Mycroft說「但只要等一會就不會了，之前也是這樣」  
「那天在更衣室的時候也是?」Greg問  
「我並不覺得這是很大的問題，雖然隔天會稍微不適但並沒有傷到我」 Mycroft說「跟你平常的狀況一樣」  
「 Mycroft，如果你會痛就表示我做得不對，而且不是每個人都享受有點粗魯的性愛，你顯然就一點也不喜歡」Greg說「抱歉我現在才察覺」  
「我對疼痛的耐受度其實挺高的」 Mycroft說  
「不，問題完全不在那啊…」Greg忍不住扶額「我弄痛你的時候你要說啊」  
「我其實並不在意」 Mycroft說「而且你也享受這個過程」  
「我很在意啊，我不想傷到你」Greg說「我是享受和你的親密而不是讓你不舒服」  
「實際上我真的沒那麼在意這個」 Mycroft非常淡定的說  
「…」Greg突然想到，如果 Mycroft今天的對象是個見鬼的人渣的話他會做到什麼程度，他在情感方面的不成熟和缺乏經驗讓他很容易為了付出而付出，不過他其實不認為 Mycroft會讓那種劣質金魚靠近自己  
「Greg?」 Mycroft伸手碰了Greg的肩膀「所以你想要表達什麼?」  
「Mycroft你說我們可以訂一些規則給對方，比如你說我進門得換拖鞋之類的對吧」Greg說  
「當然」 Mycroft說「只要是在合理範圍內」  
「我要你答應我，如果我讓你感到不舒服你必須要告訴我，無論你是否認為那有必要，只要我們在上床的時候你感覺到痛就一定要告訴我，好嗎?」Greg摸著 Mycroft的臉說「答應我?」  
「我答應你」 Mycroft說，雖然他並不覺得事情有這麼嚴重「你還要繼續做嗎?」  
「你要嗎?」Greg問  
「我今天一天非常糟，我可以用得上一個被暫時清空思緒的大腦幫助我自己入睡」 Mycroft的言下之意就是要  
「躺好，我想你需要更多一點的準備」Greg伸手去拿潤滑液

 

後來他得出的結論是 Mycroft被操的時候是越安靜越好，因為他只有痛的時候才會發出聲音， Mycroft喜歡的是緩慢溫和的做法，和他相反

 

雖然比較少但每次Greg操 Mycroft的時候都懷疑平常那個嘴賤的控制狂魔王為什麼會有這麼無害的一面，但通常這種想法都在他被操的時候變成”這傢伙是人格分裂吧”一類的吐槽了

 

「你在發什麼呆?」Greg問躺在自己身旁的未婚夫  
「沒什麼，只是覺得我訂婚了這件事依然有些不可思議而已」 Mycroft看著自己左手無名指上的訂婚戒說「謝謝你接受我的求婚」  
「Love you too.」Greg隨手拉了燈「晚安」  
「晚安」 Mycroft也把自己那側的燈關了，在黑暗中聽著彼此的呼吸聲睡去

\----END----

  
  
PS.提到膠囊型潤滑是存在的，真實產品品項叫做汨汨，寫肉的人可以去查查看，是個很方便的腦補方向  
潤滑/KY分幾種，水性的需要一直補，油性不好清理，文中提到都是矽性的，這種保持潤滑度和清理都比較方便  
我為什麼會知道這些，我一個直女也很懷疑人生（遠目，不就是寫文做功課嗎


End file.
